disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo's Circus
Dumbo's Circus was a live action/puppet television series that aired on The Disney Channel. It was loosely based on the 1941 movie Dumbo. It is notably the longest-running Disney Channel original series, lasting for 120 episodes. Premise Dumbo the flying elephant, has now grown up and has started his own circus. The circus travels from town to town by means of a wagon drawn by Dumbo as he flies, and bills itself at the "Greatest Little Show in Earth." Other performers at the circus include: Lionel the Lion, Q.T. the Monkey, Sebastian the Alley Cat, Fair Dinkum the Koala, Lily the Cat, and Barnaby the hound dog. Each performer had their own talent. Other than Dumbo, no characters from the original film appear. Production Dumbo's Circus began airing in 1983, but was removed from The Disney Channel when it began to run commercial breaks in 1997. Unlike Welcome to Pooh Corner, no VHS of the series was released and there are currently no plan to release Dumbo's Circus to DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment. All the characters were portrayed by live actors in specially designed puppet suits, similarly to ''Welcome to Pooh Corner, which aired during the same timespan. ''Dumbo's flying wagon that was used on the show's opening theme is now located at the back lot of the Disney/MGM studios at Walt Disney World Resort. Cast *Katie Leigh as Dumbo, misc. others *Jim Cummings as Lionel, misc. others *Hal Smith as Fair Dinkum, Rinkum Dinkum, misc. others *Walker Edmiston as Q.T. *Will Ryan as Barnaby, misc. others *Patrica Parris as Lilli, misc. others *Ron Gans as Sebastian (Dumbo) *Laurie Main as Lattimer Bowser, III *Mona Marshall as misc. others *Phil Baron as misc. others Episodes #The Long Walk #All 'Bout Hats #Never Trust a Stranger #Teaching a Bird to Fly #Farmer's Circus #Lilli's Surprise Birthday #Finding the Perfect Gift #Blue Glass Contest #Lilli Come's Home #The Annual S﻿ummer Parade #Welcome to Melody Land #A Lion Needs a Mane #She's Really Something Special #Tiny Town #Yippi-ki-bow-wow #Sandwich Hero #Elephant #Bye Bye Birdie #Lilli's Hat Dance #A Taste of Medicine #Scratch, Scratch #One Size Fits All #Ragweed Rag #A Present for Lionel #All in a Day's Play #A Better Bet #The Perfect Peanut #Lionel Goes to Town #Stingman Contest #Tricky Sebastian #40 Winks for Dinks #Home Sweet Home #Hide and Seek #Ear Trouble #Horsin' Around #Barnaby Takes a Hike #Quartet for Five #The Big Switch #Nine Lucks of Sebastion #Barnaby's Magic Coat #Dear Diary #Sports Town #Bluegrass #Dumbolina #Rinkum's Return #Concertina for Two #Invisible Box #Barnaby Cries Uncle #Uncle Lattimer says "Merci" #Sebastian's Little Helper #Ring Around the Circus #Dink's Double #Masquerade #Perfect Weather #The Magical Musical Machine #If I Ran the Circus #Calliope Calamity #Friends Time Three #Lionel's Bubble Machine #Quiet Please #Sticky Fingers #Sebastian's Treasure #The Race #Meet Me at the Fair #Over the Rainbow #Eyeglasses #Whoops-a-daisy #Everybody's Doing It #Dink's New Job #A Day at the Circus #Luckville #Budgadumbo #Circus Sweeties #The Odd Couple #Magic B-day Cake #Lionel's Weather Machine #A Very Special Place #The Treasure #Christmas at the Circus #Here's Matty #Lionel's Singing Lesson #The Five Wishes #All Abroad #Birthday, Birthday #Helo's Dink #Circus Trainer #Help Wanted #Dancing Matilda #Everyone Should Have a Song #Clowning Around #My Fair Everybody #Stormy Night #Catchy Tune #Matty's Beautiful Doll #Tell Me a Story #Adventures Through Reading #Goldie #Matty's Magical Mystery Tour #Music, Maestro Please #The Gang's All Here #Adventure, Adventure #Think of All the Times Songs *Dumbo's Circus (Opening theme) *The Big Parade (Dumbo, Lionel, Barnaby and the Chorus) *Clowning Around (Chorus) *I'm Just a Lucky Dog (Barnaby) *I'm an Elephant Too (Fair Dinkum) (Some episodes plays it during the closing credits instead of "Gotta Fly") *I Love the Circus (Chorus) (Some episodes plays it during the closing credits instead of "Gotta Fly") *Hand Clappin' (Barnaby and Lionel) *March to the Music (Lionel) *Dumbo's Up in the Air (Chorus) *A Genuine Clown (Barnaby) *Gotta Fly (Regular Closing theme)﻿ All the songs on the show were written by Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman. Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television spin-offs Category:Dumbo